Croc
|gender= Male |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda 2 |games= Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game |voice= (film)IMDb.com - Kung Fu Panda 2 (short) Unknown (video games) |alias= Master Croc, Master Crocodile, Crocodile |appearance= Green scaly skin |combat= Unspecified style of Kung Fu |fate= Helped defeat the Wu sisters with Rhino and Ox (Secrets of the Masters) Helped Po and the Furious Five stop Lord Master Boar (Kung Fu Panda 2) |quote= "Vengeance is served!" }} Master Croc is a and a master of Kung Fu. He was the former leader of the Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits, now having turned over a new leaf as a member of the Kung Fu Council. Biography Beginnings Master Croc's origins are currently unknown. However, it is known that he was once the head of the infamous Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits of Crocodile Island, a gang of criminals unmatched in their mischief and known for their skill in setting traps. Anyone foolish enough to stand in Croc's way was dispatched with his legendary "Lashing Tail of Terror" technique. He and his gang even succeeded in capturing Master Mantis in one of their traps (though they were eventually fooled by his "staying still for a really long time technique"). Then came the day Croc crossed paths with Master Thundering Rhino, whose Kung Fu was proven superior in their epic battle on the shores of the Wa Su Li River. Beaten (possibly for the first time since being outwitted by Mantis), Croc prepared himself for death, but the fatal blow never came. Thundering Rhino asked Croc to use his Kung Fu excellence for good. Croc was so moved by Master Rhino's compassion that he quit his criminal ways then and there. He roamed China, righting wrongs and protecting the weak — and eventually came to sit at Rhino's side as a member of the Kung Fu Council. Croc, as strong as an ox and as wily as a fox, is famous for his many victories, not the least of which was his silencing of the Badger Bandits, who talked about his mom.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Croc In Secrets of the Masters Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda Issue 1 In the story "173 Assassins", it was told by Po how the island of Chen Wei was nearly invaded by hundreds of assassins, who came traveling by boat in an attempt to kidnap the leader, Guru Llama. Seeing them approach, the small guru proclaimed that the assassins wouldn't cross the borders, and that there was no need to flee to safety. He was proven right as Master Croc then arose from the waters and attacked the boats, using his Kung Fu skills, his mace tail, and delivering quips to his opponents as the llama folk watched in amazement. Guru Llama was impressed by the crocodile warrior's "awe-inspiring, aquatic arsenal of excellence", and declared that Master Croc had defeated a number of one-hundred and seventy-three of the assassins. The crocodile himself remarked it wasn't a bad number, and Guru Llama light-heartedly told him that humility was as important to practice as Kung Fu. Master Croc replied to the guru that his victory on Chen Wei should nevertheless be remembered and retold. Later, two young llama children were seen burying another, unwilling child on the beach. They discover a boat on the shore and they run away in fright after seeing it was empty, while Master Croc was seen swimming away. And so another legend was born from Croc's adventure, and lived on through the children of the island, the legend that one of the "ghost ships" of Chen Wei would visit them if they misbehaved. In Kung Fu Panda 2 with Thundering Rhino, Storming Ox, and the Soothsayer]] Croc was first seen at Gongmen City's palace training with Storming Ox, both being instructed by their mentor Master Thundering Rhino, when they were interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Lord Shen, returned after thirty years of exile. When Shen demanded that they leave the palace, Master Croc and his allies made it clear that they would not give up the city. At this, Shen's wolves brought in a large wooden box, which Shen explained contained a "parting gift", one that would literally part them. An angered Croc and Ox attacked the peacock, who quickly defeated them with his weapons and swift movements. Shen then turned his attention to Thundering Rhino, who fought Shen and was ultimately killed by the "parting gift", revealed to be a cannon. Under threat of the cannons being turned on the city, Croc and Ox reluctantly surrendered the city and were imprisoned in Gongmen Jail. Croc and Storming Ox were held captive in the jail until Po and the Furious Five arrived to enlist their help in retaking the city and stopping Shen. While they still wished to save the city, Croc and Ox had come to the belief that Kung Fu was dead, and refused to leave their cell. Po and the Five were unable to convince them to help, and eventually had to leave in a hurry when Boss Wolf and his soldiers discovered them. That evening, Croc and Ox were alerted to the sound of hundreds of wolves all over the city. When Po and the Five returned to the jail to hide, Croc and Ox demanded to know what they had done to cause this chaos, though they were ultimately ignored as Tigress confronted Po over his letting Shen escape. When Po refused to answer, Tigress decided to leave him in the jail, where Croc and Ox said they would keep him far from danger. Croc and Ox witnessed the sparring match that followed, and the former visibly winced as Po was subdued. Po eventually revealed the truth, and though empathetic, Tigress told him to stay behind anyway and soon left with the Five. As the Five left, Croc and Ox attempted to reassure Po that he would be alright in the jail, but it is unknown how they reacted when Po went after Shen anyway. Croc and Ox remained in Gongmen Jail until the night Shen was about to begin his conquest of China, taking his armada to the harbor. In the meantime, Master Shifu had made his way to Gongmen City, and Croc and Ox unexpectedly arrived to help Po and the Five defeat Shen after his persuading. Croc and his allies fought strongly, determined to take back their city, until he and the others were blasted into the water by Shen's cannon. Everyone but Po was too badly injured to fight from that point on. Croc was among the many who witnessed Po use inner peace to evade, deflect and reflect Shen's cannonfire back at his own fleet, destroying it in the process. After Po defeated Shen, Croc was just as shocked as the other masters as he watched Po hug Tigress. However, he watched the fireworks display that resulted from Shen's destroyed Ship with considerable happiness, as Gongmen City celebrated the Kung Fu warriors' victory. After Lord Shen's defeat, Master Croc presumably returned to his position in the Kung Fu Council ruling over Gongmen City, along with Master Storming Ox. Personality As a member of the Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits of Crocodile Island, Master Croc was ruthless and evil. However, after he lost his fight with Master Thundering Rhino, he became thoroughly humbled and decided to turn over a new leaf, using his Kung Fu for the benefit of others. Serving with the Kung Fu Council under Thundering Rhino, Croc was a devoted and loyal warrior to his master and fellow apprentice Storming Ox, but his spirits were crushed by the death of his master at the hand of Shen and his unstoppable weapon. Similarly to Po, he often speaks in a overly-dramatic fashion. Even so, he and Ox were convinced by Shifu to continue to fight the good fight, and aid the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five against Lord Shen. Fighting Style ]] The legend of Master Croc was established with his devastating use of the "Lashing Tail of Terror" technique, which no opponent was able to withstand. That, in combination with his strong as steel Impenetrable Hide, kept Croc unbeaten in battle, until he challenged Master Thundering Rhino and lost for the very first time. Still renowned for his many victories, Croc turned to the path of good, using his Kung Fu to help the weak. As a member of the Kung Fu Council, Croc is a revered and respected Kung Fu master. Relationships The Kung Fu Council Master Thundering Rhino and Storming Ox]] Master Croc turned away from his old life of crime with the Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits, with help from Master Thundering Rhino. Having crossed paths as the trouble-making criminal one day, the two fought in an epic Kung Fu battle on the shores of the Wa Su Li River. Eventually, Thundering Rhino's Kung Fu proved superior over Croc's. The defeated Croc waited for the fatal blow to end his life, but Thundering Rhino never delivered it; he instead asked Croc to use his Kung Fu for good. Moved by the master's compassion, Croc did indeed decide from then on to use his Kung Fu to right wrongs and protect the weak. Master Storming Ox imprisoned]] Coming soon! Oogway Coming soon! Po Coming soon! Lord Shen fighting Shen]] Coming soon! Clothing/Outfit Croc wears a kilt of brown armor around his waist, two matching guards on both shoulders, and six more brown pieces of armor on his back. The kilt is held up by a black belt covered in tiny spikes, and his two wristbands are made of a similar material. He also has some strips of fabric wrappings on both legs and a spiked metal ball attached to the end of his tail. Trivia *In Kung Fu Panda 2, Croc performs a signature move of his voice actor when he leaps onto the boat and lands in a wide split position.IMDb.com - "Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) Trivia" *Despite the fact that his species is a Chinese alligator, Croc's teeth overlap his upper lip, when in reality, alligators' teeth overlap their lower lip. Gallery Images CrocConcepts.jpg|Early concept illustrations of Master Croc by Nicolas Marlet CrocConcept.jpg|Concept artwork of Master Croc by Nico Marlet and Bill Kaufmann Master Croc.png|Master Croc CG model KFP2Group.jpg|Croc with Po, the Furious Five, Storming Ox, and Shifu Tigressmantisshifucroc.jpg View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters